1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a mobile device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile device and a method for controlling the same, in which different lock states are provided depending on a mode which is currently being implemented in a dual mode of a child mode and an adult mode and different unlock interfaces are provided depending on the lock state which is set.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of electronic devices and communication technologies, users could perform various functions that include text message transmission and reception functions and phone communication by using a mobile device. In particular, with the mass spread of smart phones, various applications have been developed together. Accordingly, the users could install an application having a desired function in the mobile device and perform various functions such as games and Internet banking.
In particular, various animation applications that play animations which children likes and various children's song applications that play children's songs which children likes have been provided recently. Accordingly, a user who is a mother or father of a child may implement animation applications or children's song applications installed in his/her mobile device to allow the child to use the applications.
However, when the child is using the mobile device of the user, a call or text message for a task of the user may be received. At this time, if the child of the user receives the call or text message, a problem occurs in that the user may miss an important contact. Particularly, if the child is too young, such a problem may be likely to occur.